


A Christmas Experiment

by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, blowjob, christmas gifts, christmas pudding, peppermint lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the boys to test the special gift John got in his stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathFrisbee221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/gifts).



> As a sequel to her gift stories [Candy Cane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1103215) and [Stocking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1103605).

"John," Sherlock called, once again lying on the sofa. "I'm bored!"

John looked over from the kitchen. "What a surprise."

"One would have thought the criminal underground would take advantage of the holidays," Sherlock huffed. "This really is outrageous."

John smiled and came over to give him a hug. "I guess we have to make the holidays interesting ourselves then."

"How?" Sherlock asked. "Sing carols? Or watch another one of those mindless Christmas 'specials' on the telly?"

John chuckled. "Or test our gifts..."

Sherlock glanced over at the heavy book Mycroft had given him, frowning. Then suddenly it dawned on him and he grinned. "In the mood for something sweet?" he asked.

John leaned in and softly pressed his lips on Sherlock's. "I guess that answers your question," he smiled as he pulled back.

"Where is it?" Sherlock asked, running a hand through John's hair. "In the bedroom?"

John nodded and reached out his hand.

Sherlock smiled and then pulled John in for another kiss. "Go get it," he whispered. "I'm much too comfortable to get up."

John smirked and stroked Sherlock's cheek before he went off to the bedroom.

As soon as John was out of sight, Sherlock quickly slipped out of his pyjama bottoms and pants, and then positioned himself as if he hadn't moved.

John grinned as he returned. "Not too comfortable to get naked, then. Or did your clothes just vaporise because you were too hot?"

"Of course," Sherlock said, keeping a straight face.

"It was bound to happen at some point." John stepped closer and splayed a possessive hand over Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock chuckled. "Indeed," he said, grinning eagerly up at John. "I hope you like your present."

"It may cool us down a little..." John smiled, handing Sherlock the bottle so he could get his pyjamas off.

Sherlock examined the bottle in his hand. "Yes, I believe it will probably cause a somewhat cooling sensation. At first."

John dropped his pants and then settled on top of Sherlock to give him another soft kiss.

Sherlock ran his hand down John's sides to let them settle on his hips. "I'm kind of curious how this will affect your... performance," he teased as he handed him the bottle.

John snorted. "Just another experiment, hmm?" He kissed Sherlock's neck.

"No, I'm hoping it will also be a very nice holiday-blowjob from my boyfriend," Sherlock said, smirking just a little.

"Oh... Only a blowjob?" John asked innocently.

"For starters," Sherlock said. "The taste is a large part of this gift, you know."

"Sounds like it's going to be a very nice day after all. Do you want me to put it on you?" John glanced at the bottle.

"Yes," Sherlock said, closing his eyes. "Please."

John smiled at the sight of him and pressed some on his hand. "I won't take too much to begin with. In case it's unpleasantly cool." He tenderly wrapped his hand around Sherlock's cock and slowly stroked the lube onto him.

Sherlock hissed a little. "Not unpleasant," he said. "But... unusual..."

John smiled. "I'm sure that'll soon be cured. It smells good."

"I hope it tastes good too," Sherlock purred, shifting a little.

John bent over his cock and slowly licked from root to tip. "Hmmm... It does."

Sherlock moaned loudly. "The mixed sensations are... incredible," he muttered. "Hot and cold at the same..." He sat up with a jerk as he heard someone approaching up the stairs. "Mrs Hudson," he hissed, pushing John away and making a desperate grab for his pyjamas.

"No," John groaned, his face falling with disappointment before he too rushed to get dressed again.

They were both sitting on the sofa, decently dressed,  when she opened the door.

"Hello, boys!" Mrs Hudson said cheerily. "And Happy Boxing Day. I brought you some Christmas pudding." Then she sniffed and frowned. "What's that weird smell in here?"

John quickly kicked the bottle of flavoured lube under the sofa.

"Oh..." Sherlock said, running a hand through his hair. "Uhm... an experiment I was working on." He shifted a little and then crossed his legs. "John, why don't you make us some tea?"

"Of course," John said, quickly jumping up, happy that he could disappear to the kitchen for a moment. "Take a seat, Mrs Hudson."

Their landlady nodded and put the pudding down on the table. "So how have you been spending your holidays so far?"

"Relaxing," Sherlock said, glancing around and spotting his pants on the floor right next to the chair she was sitting in. "Uhm... And... working... on my... experiment..." He made a vague gesture in the opposite direction of the pants as if there would be some kind of evidence of the experiment there.

Mrs Hudson glanced over to where he waved and then looked to her right. She pressed her lips together. "Oh, boys..."

"I'm sorry," Sherlock said, jumping to his feet and rushing to grab the pants. "They must have fallen out of the laundry basket."

She shook her head and sniffed again. "It's like that smell is growing stronger. What _have_ you got brewing here, Sherlock?"

"I... I was trying to make a new kind of Christmas candy," he said, quickly retreating to the sofa. "But... It didn't work..."

"Oh," she said, interested. "You can always show me the recipe if you want any tips. And let me try when it's worked out."

Sherlock had to bite his cheek to keep a straight face. "I... I promised John he could be the one to test it," he muttered.

"Pity," Mrs Hudson said.

"There you go," John said, putting their cups down on the table and smiling up at Sherlock.

Sherlock send him a relieved smile. "Thank you, John," he said.

"How was your sister?" John asked Mrs Hudson.

"Good, thank you. Maybe you can bring us some bowls for the pudding," she said with a wave at the table.

"Oh. It’s very kind you brought it and I'm sure it's delicious, but I'd prefer to eat it later," John said quickly. "I have a rather strange taste in my mouth... Probably just eaten too much in the last few days..." He tried not to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes... John is rather insatiable when it comes to Christmas treats. But even he has his limits, I suppose."

John cleared his throat.

"Well, that's alright," Mrs Hudson said. "You better eat it when you feel you can fully enjoy it. A bit for Sherlock then perhaps?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Oh no. Thanks but no thanks. That... experiment... quite took away my appetite." He shifted again in his seat, tugging a bit at his clothes.

John glanced at him and smirked for just a moment.

"Oh, I'm sure it can't have been that bad," Mrs Hudson said. "Although the smell is quite peculiar. Minty, but a bit... off, don't you think?"

Sherlock glanced at John. "I don't know. I was made to believe that the taste was quite good."

"Oh, I'm sure the second attempt will be even better," John said.

"That's often the case," Mrs Hudson nodded wisely.

"You may be right," Sherlock said. "Thank you both for the encouragement. I think I will indeed give it another try."

"Maybe I'll leave you to your experiment, then, and return for a bit of pudding later. I still need to visit Mrs Turner too to bring her my best wishes."

John smiled. "Good idea. We'll see you later, Mrs Hudson."

"Yes," Sherlock said, actually squirming a little. "Yes. Thank you." He did a funny sort of wave at her.

Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrows at him for a moment and sent a questioning look to John, who shrugged and smiled. Then she went downstairs.

"Arrgghhh," Sherlock groaned, jumping up. "I thought she'd never leave." He began tugging his pyjama bottoms down. "It's starting to burn a little..."

John giggled. "Poor love. Come here." He licked his lips.

"Oh god, yes," Sherlock said, stepping out of his clothes and rushing over to John.


End file.
